


poison over wine

by absolutecapriciousness (syballineInferno)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, alpha troll session, it doesn't go into details but violence and sex are mentioned and implied, one sided vacilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syballineInferno/pseuds/absolutecapriciousness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri is very good at making the stupidest decisions when it comes to quadrants; his arrangement with Meenah establishes this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	poison over wine

It starts with an argument, as most blackrom relationships do. You two are on her planet, the Land of Shrines and Blaze, outside her hive, and on an impulse you kiss her, roughlyangrilycaliginously, and she slides her arms underneath your sweater and her fingers rake at your chest, leaving scratch marks all over it.

\--

Her hands are cold and calloused. They always are. They’re rough and they’re cruel, and they’ve disregarded the idea of gentleness at this point; at least, when she’s with you they have. Nevertheless, you think you’ve found something you needed in them.

Her nails dig into your neck and you bite her lip in return. You don’t let go until you draw blood and you taste the iron. She pulls back and glares at you, before pushing you down onto your ass. 

You fall back with a hollow thud and then she straddling you. 

“I could tell everyone,” Meenah whispers tauntingly into your ear; breathy, powerful. She’d probably do it, too. “Wouldn’t that be so fucking hilarious, Kanny?” she knows you loathe the nickname, she knows it so she uses it. “Shell, just their shocked faces as they realize you broke your stupid cod damn vow with me for a few black romps; that’s enough for me to tell it straight to Porrim, no need to reely tell anyone else then, huh?”

She has nothing to lose, not really; You know you’re loathable enough, nobody would be shocked at her side. You can’t say the same for your self.

You push her off of you, roughlybitterlyangerly, and your positions are switched. You’re looming on top of her and she’s under you, and you nip roughly at her neck. “You’d lose me in a second - I’d no longer be your kismesis and everything’d patch up to a rumor,” you remind her dryly, tugging off her shirt with fingers that’ve been trained to do this with ease. “Trigger warning - frank discussion of possible future break ups, as well as blackmail.”

She punches you hard in the chest. You’re bruising up, under there, but you don’t actually give a damn. Not right now. Now; now is a battle for dominance, but you don’t want an easy win and neither does she.

She pulls off your sweater, hissing out a bored, “Your leggings are fuckin’ ridiculous, Kankersore,” but it’s half hearted. She’s busy, determined and focused. This is her favorite game, you think, because she’s more determined at this one than she is at any other, even the one you’ve been stuck in for two sweeps.

You press an electric kiss to her lips that is mostly caliginous {but maybe a tiny bit red, oh please don’t tell because this is blackrom and this is not red} and she kisses back even rougher.

\--

It’s more subdued in public, and you start to flush red for her then. The way she walks and the playful smiles she throws at Aranea. The way she smirks at you, like you’re sharing a secret. The banter she exchanges with Mituna and the way she puts together a plan.

But then she’s so damn infuriating.

She harrasses Damara needlessly and pushes everything you say aside. She’s so damn cocky, it makes you want to slap it off her face or maybe kiss it off, roughly and coldly and stop as soon as she starts to enjoy it, caliginously and cruel.

{{You want to kiss her in other ways, red ways, flushed ways. You want to bunch her up in your arms and dip her back, kiss her with a flushed passion so hard it burns. You want to be soft with her, you want to be gentle, but overall, you just want her and you want her bad, so you’ll stick with caliginous cause everyone knows she ain’t red for you.}}

\--

You’ve always been good at picking poison over wine, and Meenah’s only one in a million examples. 

She’s the kind of poison that works slowly, inwardly, and you can’t see it, you can never see it. She tears you apart; in kisses and slaps, bruises and bitemarks, in a heated, almost animalistic fight for dominance and in a frenzied tugging off of clothes that leads up to a rough hate pailing in which there’s no tenderness, just whispered arguing and you can’t tell her you’re flushing red for her.

You’ve picked your poison, Mr. Vantas, and it’s black over red. That’s the arrangement you made; you sold your soul for caliginous and she doesn’t want flushed with you. You’re just too insufferable and she’s killing you.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I decided to christen my AO3 account at midnight. I wrote this really quick and it's really bad but here you go.
> 
> Questions/Comments/Concerns/Requests please direct to my writing blog; http://absolutecapriciousness.tumblr.com/ or my personal; http://ofnightmaresandreality.tumblr.com/


End file.
